As a conventional dynamic damper device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mass dynamic damper device for a hybrid vehicle, which exerts control to reduce resonant vibrations by controlling the drive and hence the inertia of an electric motor, and adjusting apparent inertial mass, thereby controlling a resonance point.